Return of the Tribunal
by Alzu
Summary: What if Mehrunes Dagon had a daughter? What possible chaos could that lead to? Amanthia falls for the Priest of Akatosh but soon discovers her true purpose. Rated T for slight gore
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Long before the feud between Aedra and Daedra there was peace amongst them, until Lorkhan, he had grown bored of the mundane lifestyle, but one day he had an idea to create something unique. He had decided to create a whole new plane of existence. Soon after life flourished within this new plane and he enjoyed the chaotic mess within that came from the mortals. Soon the Aedra discovered this atrocity and decided to punish the rogue Aedra._

 _It had been decided that Lorkhan would be stripped him of his immortality and would be discarded in the chaotic plane he had created. The heart they had discarded had created a large mountain that spewed fire and ash angrily. It was later named by mortals as The Red Mountain. Lorkhan was betrayed by his brothers and cursed to the realm of mortals._

 _Years later his heart had been discovered by one of his creations in Morrowind. The Dwemer, they had been at war with the Chimer over they're land. They wished to extend their territory, they became trapped in a cavern underneath The Red Mountain. The Chimer had them cornered them and they had no where else to go as they retreated. They stumbled upon the Heart of Lorkhan by accident as they tried to escape the grasps of the chimer, it glowed with such immense power and they began to pray to it, begging the Heart of a Lorkhan to help them defeat the Chimer. Lorkhan's heart began to glow as the Chimer had entered, they watched as the Dwemer disappeared into a bright light. Leaving the heart behind. Not even the aether weapons where left behind. The one leading the battle, Almalexia, had approached the heart as it beat ominously. She, Sotha Sil, and Vivec had decided that such power was too dangerous to just leave here. They took it back to their temple and swore on Azura that they would not use such a powerful weapon, they called it the Divine Spark._

 _Azura had blessed the Mortals for their wise decision. But soon another war started against the Nedes. They were systematically wiping out all hope for the Chimer to survive. The group of Chimer that had once took an oath against the use of the heart broke their oath in an attempt to save their people. Azura grew angry with them when they used the Heart of Lorkhan, they had obtained godlike powers and were able to fight off the Nedes but at a cost. Azura was so angry she had cursed the Chimer, they wore their curse as a reminder of how they betrayed her. The once sun-kissed skin had turned gray, their eyes became red, and their hair lost its once illustrious red glow. The four who had used the Divine Spark had also changed into Dunmer, all but one, Almalexia. She was the last Chimer left._

 _The Tribunal fought to make everything just, but Almalexia soon met a daedric prince who won her affections and soon the wars began again, Almalexia began to disregard her duty as a Tribunal and her relationship with Mehrunes Dagon gave them a child. Soon after the child the rest of the Tribunal gave her a choice to betray her lover for justice or let him trample the mortals and destroy all life as they knew it. Almalexia made a the hardest decision she'd ever had to make and left Dagon. She stopped her visits to the Deadlands and began to kill all daedra that came into the mortal realm. Soon she had moved on and Married Sotha Sil, a fellow tribunal. This angered Mehrunes Dagon, he felt betrayed, he pushed all sentiment aside and decided he would kill Almalexia._

 _He made a packed with Azura and to get rid of the tribunal. Azura had agreed and as the tribunal lost their power Almalexia grew insane and hungered for more power. Dagon had appointed a mortal to kill Sotha Sil. Almalexia had escaped Mehrunes grasps for many years. She traded their daughter for her life in order to keep Dagon from returning. Mehrunes took his daughter to the Deadlands, she was too free spirited and he decided to grant her immortality so that the daedric power would suppress her foolish memories of her memories and he could mold her into the perfect daughter._

 _Dagon had a meeting with Azura, she had found a mortal who could kill her and Dagon was pleased. In exchange for Azura's help she forbade Dagon from returning to Morrowind. Dagon had reluctantly agreed to this but didn't plan to keep this agreement._

 _When the news came that Almalexia had perished at the hands of Azura's champion, who also happened to be a reincarnation of her late husband, he held a victory feast. His daughter Amanthia had also heard the news and grew distant from her father. She had refused to dine with him and would go for weeks without feeding, soon the only thing sustaining her was the daedric power he had granted her. She became weak and useless, he had decided against having her trained in combat, she would most likely die in the training from her obsessive need to starve herself just to get away from me. The weaker she grew the more irritated Mehrunes became. He had decided to grant her access to the mortal realm so that she could feed herself but she still refused his presence._

 _Azura found it amusing how Dagon had grown fond of his daughter and had practically spoiled her. Azura would regularly visit with Dagon for a chance to inspect his daughter. When Almalexia had died Azura found that she did not have the Heart of Lorkhan, she couldn't find it anywhere in Morrorwind. She had a suspicion that Almalexia's daughter, Amanthia, was the key to retrieving it. Such a thing should have never been introduced to the mortals, the Aedra had cursed the mortals by sending Lorkhan's heart to their realm._

 _Azura dared not tell Dagon of her true intentions, if she did, she would jeopardize every wrong she was attempting to right._


	2. Lady of Decay

**Chapter One: Lady of Decay**

It was a warm crisp day when it happened. I was out tending to the wild gardens near Harcane Grove when I saw the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. It was enchanting to see such a thing, I stayed where I was and just admired the Unicorn from afar, it looked over at me and watched me as I stood there. Perhaps it had tensed and was trying to figure out if I was a threat. I simply went back to tending to the gardens after realizing this. I was still new to this world, it seemed so ethereal to me. It wasn't like my father's realm. His realm was hideous and always smelled of rotting flesh, fire engulfed everything, even the creatures were hideous. The mortal realm was so peaceful, I couldn't understand why he thought mortals were such a waste. He was upset at my request to visit this realm, he had denied it so many times in my youth. I was surprised he had agreed this time. Perhaps he realized that eventually I would leave anyway, or maybe he wants me to discover on my own what he sees.

I turned as I noticed something beside me, the unicorn I was admiring earlier stood before me in a welcoming manner. I smiled warmly and began to pet it's nose. The unicorn had such soft snowy fur and looking even more ethereal than when I first laid eyes on the beast. The unicorn began to walk away but stopped a bit ahead and beckoned me to follow. I gladly listened and walked beside the beautiful creature and we walked together aimlessly. I admired the wild flowers we passed. We came across a field of wildflowers, the one that caught my eye was a beautiful lavender flower. It bloomed alone amidst some yellow and blue flowers. I was so intrigued by it that I decided to pluck one. The plant immediately began to wilt as I plucked it. I frowned as I watched it decay and change into ash. I stared at the ash with sorrow as a breeze gently took the dust from my hands. I held myself for a moment in disappointment. I still hadn't gotten used to mortal things dying in my grasp. I was glad my father wasn't here. He would only mock me saying this world is worthless and doesn't deserve my sympathy.

I looked over at the Unicorn wondering why it did not decay, the thought quickly faded when I heard footsteps in the distance. I quickly ran from the clearing and concealed myself behind a tree and watched intently as a mortal appeared. they wore dark robes. They knelt down and started to carefully harvest the lilac flowers. I noticed their hands were covered by a pair of gloves. I wondered about this mortal, what was life like for them? It must be wonderful to be surrounded by such life. I let out a sigh, forgetting I was hiding. The mortal became alert and looked over in my direction. I froze for a moment before moving behind the tree. I had been seen, I inwardly scolded myself for not being careful.

"Show yourself." Their voice was deep indicated the mortal was a male. I peaked out to see he had a dagger ready to strike. I stared for a moment before revealing myself completely. I stood up careful not to damage anymore plants, I didn't want to scare the already skittish mortal. He gave me a strange look. His eyes seemed to linger on my head. When I realized this I quickly pulled my hood up in shame. I never liked the horns that protruded the top of my head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I was simply..." I sheepishly fiddled with my long fiery locks as I trailed off. I felt so awkward addressing this mortal. I've never interacted with them before and felt intimidated. "I was..." I felt so foolish, I couldn't gather my thoughts. I contemplated leaving at that very moment without another word. That would be very rude of me.

He seemed to notice my frustration with myself and slowly put away his weapon. He seemed mildly curious, perhaps wondering what I was trying to say? I turned away and simply started to leave the way I came. I noticed the ground had a path of decay where I had come from previously. I realized the mortal might become startled by this and decided it would be best to just run away to the closest Gate of Oblivion. I felt foolish, I had completely embarrassed myself in my first encounter with a mortal.

It only took a few minutes to get to an oblivion gate, my father had opened them all around the mortal realm. I was greeted by familiar creatures outside the gate. They didn't pay any mind to me and cleared a path for me into the oblivion gate. Once on the other side I relaxed. No mortal would dare come into the gates, those who did were immediately killed, some would be captured, tortured, and strung up as a warning to other. Seeing these unfortunate mortals made me feel sorrow. Why would they cross the gate knowing how dangerous that would be for them?

A/N:

Okay so that's the first chapter! Pretty short but I hope you liked it


	3. City in Ruins

**Chapter** **Two: City in Ruins**

It had been a few weeks since I last saw that Mortal. I couldn't stop thinking of that encounter, I remember his voice so vividly and each time I thought about it, I began to realize how lovely it sounded. All the creatures in our plane of oblivion sounded raspy and screeched horridly. Do all mortals have such silky voices? I decided to visit again, a city this time. My father hadn't said to stop visiting the mortal realm, I took this as a good sign. It could also have something to do with my mother. I never really hear much of her from my father. He despises her for choosing the mortals over him.

I had been mentally preparing myself for this idea the past couple days. I decided to wear enchanted amulet so that I would not leave a path of decay in such a beautiful realm. The amulet was made of a sigil stone, it would suppress my abilities of decay and make me appear mortal to those who did not worship my father, Mehrunes Dagon. My appearance as a mortal was strange to me. I had long sable hair with pale gray skin. My eyes were red and my horns were nonexistent. I had taken the appearance of a dunmer.

I made my way to the gates and left through the gate closest to a city. Towards the exit the stench of death was fresh and strong. I noticed some charred bodies and rotting soldiers scattered around the entrance. The aroma was sickening, I quickly passed the threshold and was once again in the mortal world. There were a couple of dead scamps outside the gate. Perhaps the soldiers had a small victory before being slaughtered on the other side of the gate. I didn't stay to ponder on the thought. Death made me feel horrid, ironic really. I suppose I get those feelings from my mother.

I found a path to a city. I noticed big walls in the distance. I smiled and hurried my steps with excitement. Before reaching the city I was stopped by a group of mortals. They had their weapons drawn and began to threaten me.

"Look at what we got here. Give us your valuables if you want to live!" A man in leather armor came up to me with a sword at my throat. I didn't pay too much attention to the sword, it was a simple steal sword. I simply looked up at him and began to take my amulet off as I spoke.

"I do not have anything of value mortal, but perhaps you will have an interest in what your dealing with." I dropped the amulet to the floor and my appearance changed to my daedric form. Two long horns instantly showed themselves protruding from the sides of my head. The sable hair instantly went back to it's fiery red color and my skin turned into its normal olive color. My eyes went golden with slit pupils. I watched as the mortal paled but did not back down.

"You think I'm scared of you!" He began to attack but as the sword made contact with me it instantly broke. I still felt a small sting of pain from the force but regular swords had no effect on me. I had learned this as a child in my days living in mortal world. Such faded memories... I noticed the bandits had shock on their faces. My eyes caught the glint of a silver weapon. I didn't say anything and did not let my eyes linger on the weapon. I picked up my amulet and began to walk around the bandits, leaving a path of decay in my wake.

"Good day to you mortals" I kept my fear of the silver weapon to myself. I was glad that they let me go without a fuss. I looked back at them when I was a few yards away and placed the amulet back on and reverted back to my mortal form. They looked at me in fear. I turned away and began a faster pace away from them. I didn't want them to change their minds. I got a strange sensation of satisfaction from their fearful stares. I embarrassed the feeling fully indulging in the memory of their fear. I did not feel guilt but I felt something I couldn't quite define. It felt odd, like somewhere I knew I shouldn't feel this satisfaction from these mortals. Like somehow it was wrong to feel this way?

Before I knew it I was right outside the city gates. I happily entered and took in the sights. There were so many mortals mingling with each other and going places. Many stores and a few guards around. I walked aimlessly through the districts and noticed a Temple of Akatosh. I got an uneasy feeling for a moment as I noticed a mortal talking to a priest. There was something about the priest that seemed familiar. He looked a bit like the emperor that my father had been so rigorously planning to eliminate. The priest noticed me staring. I felt my cheeks warm, he smiled at me and I quickly walked away covering my face. I wasn't sure what came over me, I felt happy, yet embarrassed. I had to admit the priest was quite handsome. Perhaps I shall attempt to talk to him...

Everything in the city was so full of life. I thought of the Deadlands, our plane of oblivion, it was so bland in comparison. Nothing but lakes of fire and red orange skies. The creatures horridly disfigured and aggressive. I shook the thoughts from my head and I bumped into someone. I looked up to see it was a woman, dressed in a noble manner. She looked at me displeased.

"Watch where you're going!" she sneered. With that she walked off angrily.

I scowled at how rude she was as I stood there. Suddenly the amulet I wore felt suffocating. I trudged my way through the city with ill thoughts and felt guilty for thinking such thoughts. I couldn't enjoy myself anymore. I decided it'd be best to leave but then I heard a familiar voice. I turned in the direction of an alley, I noticed two figures talking in a hushed tone. I didn't pay any mind to what they were discussing but I felt a sudden lift in my mood. I wondered if I should approach him, but realized I left it at an awkward end the last time we spoke. I pondered for a moment and decided he probably wouldn't even recognize my mortal form and happily approached as the other figure left. He quickly and discreetly left. What an odd mortal?

There was a sudden rumble in the ground and I lost balance and fell onto the wall aside from me. I looked behind me as I heard panicked screams. An Oblivion gate had opened in the middle of the city. Daedra spilled from the gates in a battle cry and began to slaughter the mortals all around me. I watched as a dremora had ripped through a altmer man, He let out a most gruesome blood curdling cry as the dremora made quick work of him. The altmer fell to the ground once the dremora kicked him off his blade. Blood had spilled everywhere, I felt an odd pleasure from witnessing this. I also began to feel a strange sensation in my chest, it burned and felt heavy, like I was suffocating.

I looked at the ground as my emotions started to confuse me, I was both enjoying the sights and being torn from the inside at the suffering. I let myself slide down to sit as I could only watch as everyone around me died. I looked over my shoulder as I heard a crunching and tearing sound. A clannfear feeding on a dead Nord woman. The daedra tore at the lifeless body with it's beak, lifting it ever so slightly before pushing down on the body with its talons as it ripped the flesh. The sight was intoxicating, I tried my best to look away. I could still hear the crunching and ripping. Soon the strange feeling in my chest turned into fear, I didn't understand and I simply brought my legs to my chest and covered my ears with my hands.

 _"Amanthia, please you need to hide. You cannot be seen here with me." My mother hid me away in a secret room before turning around in time for the door to burst open. I could see through a small sliver that it was my father, Mehrunes Dagon. He had two Xyliul warriors with their weapons drawn._

 _"Almalexia, I grow tired of your games." My father was seething. He didn't give her time to respond to him before bashing her head with a war-hammer. I closed my eyes and covered my mouth to keep myself silent. I could hear them fighting. I didn't like this. I didn't want this to happen anymore..._

 _Once the fighting was over my father left. I waited in the secret room for a few more long moments before I saw my mother open the door. I looked up to see a tattered mess. The room itself was destroyed, rubble covered the floor. I could feel tears falling from my face._

 _"I need to give you something very important."_

I came back to my senses, I looked over at the dead nord on the floor with indifference. I stood up, dusting myself off. I looked at all the death around me and simply smiled at the sight. See so much blood spill was comforting and intoxicating. I watched as a dremora had shoved its bare hand into a child and pulled out his entrails. The child cried in agony as the dremora started to devour his insides. I didn't leave from my spot as I watched with hunger. Soon I took the amulet off and made my way through the city taking in the sights with great pleasure.

I saw some guards and other mortals trying to help others that were in danger. Mortals are such odd beings. I couldn't wrap my head around the idea. Why sacrifice yourself for another, did mortals not fear death? Or perhaps they simply lacked the intelligence to know any better. I began having mixed feelings again. I felt shame for the enjoyment I had earlier and looked at the amulet. I sighed before putting it back on and trudged through the city. I averted my eyes from the suffering, I stopped at an alley and sat down with my knees to my chest. I placed my head on my knees and waited for the terrorized screams to stop.

 _I was surrounded by fire, many people were dying and I stood in fear. I ran through the cries of war and death in fear searching for her. I soon found her, my mother, Almalexia. She fought fiercely along side her fellow tribunal gods. Then I saw someone, a man. He had blood red skin with horns like a demon. He and my mother were fighting and started to taunt each other. I recognized this man as my father. I had only met him once before. He didn't like that my mother and I would not go to the Deadlands with him. I cried as they fought. I didn't like this war. I wanted everything to stop. I wanted to go home and have everything normal again._

 _I ran towards them and begged them to stop. They both looked at me sternly and then at each other. Mother looked guilty, she turned to my father and gave him an offer in exchange to stop this meaningless fight._

 _"If I give you your daughter, you must leave Morrowind alone."_

I awoke with tears in my eyes. I wiped my face and realized I was asleep. I didn't realize I even fell asleep. I looked around and noticed it was nightfall. Bodies were scattered about the city grounds. I heard a small whimpered cry from behind some rubble. Daedra were trying to dig their way in, presumably to eat whoever was in the rubble. I went over to the daedra and shooed the clannfear runts away. I removed the rubble and found an injured child. A scared bosmer girl stared at me with tears and she pleaded me to help her. I picked her up gingerly and noticed the clannfear were back. I ignored the minor daedra and made my way around. The city was so far gone it seemed the only thing still standing was the Temple of Akatosh. I made my way to the gates but I noticed some dremora eying me and the girl. I decided it would be best to take her to the temple. I could feel dread as I got closer. I put her down and tried to pull the door open but touching the doors burned and it would not budge. The young girl began to cry as daedra began to come, she started to hit the door and pleaded for someone to help. I went between her and the daedra, scamps began to hiss at me. The door opened, the priest from earlier had helped the girl inside. He looked at me and offered his hand to me I saw the daedra come at the door and I simply pushed him away into the temple and pushed the door closed. I had to get away, the temple made me feel weak and uneasy. I quickly went to another nook and hid myself away to try and grasp my senses again.

I looked over and could see the Great Oblivion Gate and pondered on the idea of going home, I really did not want to go back to the Deadlands, but I suppose it would help me feel less ill. I then heard the battle cries of more daedra, I looked around me to see where it was coming from and noticed a dunmer woman and some guards had made their way through. She quickly went into the Temple of Akatosh she came out again not long after and lead her meager battalion of guards into the gate. I shook my head, that mortal was running into her doom.

What should I do now? My thoughts drifted to my the gate and the fools who entered. If I went back through this gate I'm sure I'd see them die. I'm not sure how long I sat there but I had finally made my decision to just go back to the Deadlands. I slowly started walking towards the gate but then the ground started to shake. The gate began to collapse on itself and ended with a blinding light engulfing my vision. Once my vision stabled I noticed the dunmer woman and a couple of her companions had actually survived, not only that but they managed to close the gate. She ran back to the chapel as I stared at the area that once held an oblivion gate. The gate had left a sizable crater in the ground.

I saw many people emerge from the temple and saw the priest emerge. I noticed everyone thanking him for helping them the dunmer woman spoke with him. He saw me again. I felt intimidated by his gaze as he seemed to recognize me from earlier. He made his way over towards me with the dunmer woman. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to walk away but I also wanted to stay in hopes that he might greet me. I stumbled over my thoughts and before I knew it he had picked up both my hands with concern in his eyes.

"Are you well? What were you thinking staying out here?" He spoke calmly and he seemed to noticed the burns on my hands and arms from when I was handling the temple door. He shook his head and began to conjure up a small healing spell. A warm light came from his hands, I felt my face flush as he did this. I was so relaxed but yet this felt strangely wonderful. I noticed he looked very similar to the emperor, too similar for it to be a coincidence. He must be the reason the oblivion gate appeared. I looked down at his hands, they felt callused.

"Thank you." I felt his grip loosen. I looked up and he had looked towards the seemingly impatient dunmer woman.

"We should get going now Martin, the guards will take care of these citizens." I watched them leave, the guards began leading the survivors out of the city. They cheered for the dunmer woman, saying she was the Hero of Kvatch.

If Brother Martin was the reason for this attack, perhaps it was unwise to mingle with him. I had never felt such a warm feeling before. Perhaps it was just the spell, but it felt so welcoming. I most likely wont be seeing him again. If he really is the next emperor it would only be a matter of time before he is caught.

A/N:

I made this one a bit longer. I hope you all like this so far. Sorry for the horrible grammar. It's been awhile since I last wrote something x.x


	4. Fragments of Bloodshed

**Chapter Three: fragments of bloodshed**

I had locked myself away in my tower for months pondering to myself. My father didn't find out about my presence in Kvatch, perhaps the daedric creatures that saw me died in the events. Or perhaps he did know but said nothing. I couldn't stop thinking of my close encounter with the emperors heir. I was frightened at the thought of angering my father but at the same time I wanted to defy him. Something about this seemed to be familiar, like I was expecting something like this but I wasn't sure why. Like someone had once told me to do something when something like this started to occur. I couldn't really put my finger on it but I just shrugged it off. Perhaps it wasn't important.

I found that who ordeal odd. It seemed to trigger some old memories from when I was a child. They came as random pieces. I sighed, my thoughts shifted back to my father, he always kept me away from his political affairs but I know he wanted to rule the mortal realm as well as the Deadlands but at the same time he despised it.

I looked over at a small nightstand and decided to make my way over to it. I opened it and took the false bottom off revealing a shattered sword. It use to belong to my mother. I carefully picked up the pieces, I needed to get the rest of the pieces, but they were tucked away in my father's trophy room.

It was the only trinket I had left from her, before my father had told many of his followers to kill her and bring him her sword as proof. I didn't remember much of her but I always felt a bit of sadness when I thought of her. Especially now that I recovered some rather traumatic memories in the mortal realm. It's odd that they came back when they did, I had seen a great amount of battles and suffering here but it never triggered a memory to come back. Perhaps it had something to do with the mortal realm?

I decided to leave to the mortal realm to investigate. I might even run into Martin again. I felt my cheeks warm at the thought. I let myself indulge in these thoughts for a moment before leaving through my father's most recent gate.

I didn't bother putting my amulet on yet, I didn't like how weak it made me feel. I still had to bring it for precautionary reasons. Although I did not plan on using it much. I made my way down my tower, once I had reached the main hall I went through the portal that would take me to one of the outer towers. I came across the weapons room only to see Dremora preparing to attack. I pondered on where they would be going. I also realized I should arm myself as well. The mortal world wasn't as tame as I first thought. I entered the room and chose a simple daedric dagger. It seemed good enough to me, with that I turned around and began to leave. The dremora didn't seem to notice my presence, or perhaps they simply didn't care. Once at the bottom of the tower I saw the exit gate, it was swarming with daedra. They all soon let out a battle cry and left through the gate. I suppose they were attacking another city. Maybe I should leave through another gate? I pondered for a moment but then ignored the pitiful feelings I had.

I stopped caring about what was on the other side and crossed with the attacking daedra. I saw a city up ahead and there was an odd substance falling from the sky. I felt like when I had run into the unicorn. A simple awe that I couldn't even begin to describe the feeling. I ignored all the fighting around me stared at the sky for a moment, watching the soft white snow fall from the heavens. I watched each crystalline form melt in the palm of my hand. I felt a sudden painful push and heard the sound of a sword breaking, I was caught off guard but quickly regained my balance. I looked behind me to see a mortal guard had dared attacked me. I felt nothing but utter annoyance towards them. I simply grabbed their arm and glared as I spoke.

"don't ever touch me with your useless weapons again." I could see them writhe in pain as the skin had began to decay into a gruesome burn. I slowly let go of the mortal and walked away. They fell to their knees screaming in pain. I didn't feel any sympathy for him, the anger I had must of manifested itself into my painful touch. I was unaware I could do that until now. I looked around the battle with disdain, how could they sacrifice themselves like this for others? Didn't mortals have free will? It makes no sense to me.

I looked around and noticed that same dunmer woman in the distance fighting along side the other mortals. Perhaps Martin was nearby. I could feel a warm sensation flushing my face as I thought of him. I decided if I wanted to have the chance to see him again I should discretely put on my amulet.

What am I thinking? I shouldn't be doing this. I quickly shook the thoughts away and decided it would be best if I just left before I did anything irrational.

I caught a glimpse of him, the priest of Akatosh as I left, we locked eyes for a moment. He was on the floor cornered by two dremora and without thinking I went over and struck one one the dremora, the other was confused for a moment which gave me a small window to knock him away. I looked over at Martin, he was confused. I quickly pulled him to his feet, I didn't let my hand linger for fear that I might hurt him. I barely had time to block the dremora's sword properly. His sword ended up sliding off my dagger and hitting my arm. I winced a bit at the pain. I wasn't used to battles, my father had forbade it, which means this dremora had the upperhand. He easily knocked me down and pushed his sword through my abdomen. I gasped at the pain, I noticed Martin was still standing there in shock and confusion. I held the dremora's sword in place and looked at the prieset irritated.

"What are you still doing here?" This distraction made it easier for the dremora to slice the sword away. I winced, I was going to have to leave. I pulled the amulet out as I quickly stood up, I grabbed Martin again and lead him away from the fight as I scrambled to put on the amulet. The pain seemed to worsen as the amulet suppressed my daedric power. Once we were far enough away from the fighting I let go of him and collapsed onto the ground coughing. I forced myself up.

"Your the one from Kvatch." He realized who I was, I avoided eye contact with him. I didnt know what to say, this information would be upsetting. So I decided I needed to leave. I needed to let myself heal. I looked up to look behind him. The dunmer woman seemed to be running our way. I turned away and ran off clutching my wounded abdomen. I couldn't fight like this anymore. I wouldn't stand a chance against even a mortal at this point.

Eventually I ran out of energy and just walked aimlessly for hours. I noticed a small cottage farm in the distance. Perhaps I could check it out. It was almost dawn again I sighed, my wounds hadn't healed at all. I found it strange, it should have began healing already. Perhaps it was the enchantment from the amulet that prevented it from healing. I got to the cottage but it was completely empty of anyone. Dust had gathered around the room, I smiled. How fortunate that I find an empty cottage to rest. I closed the door behind me as I entered and took off the amulet and discarded it on the small nightstand beside the bed. I laid on the bed and let myself drift to sleep. That night I dreamed of my mother again.

 _"Do not let your father destroy the mortals."_

A/N:

I'm trying to add depth to this but this is proving to be very difficult haha. I'll get it though. eventually


	5. Mortal Affairs

**Chapter Four: Mortal Affairs**

 _I had overheard the conversation coming from my fathers chambers. He had appointed someone to assassinate my mother and now had her sword, Hopesfire, in fragments. I felt sorrow, It had been years since I last heard of her but to hear that she was now gone was heart wrenching. I heard they were going to display her weapon up as a trophy. I scowled at how heartless everyone in the Deadlands were._

 _After waiting for the conversation to end I followed the servant to the place they were to display the sword. I stayed hidden until they finished their task and left. I went in and discovered the display case was locked. I looked around to see how I could open it. I found an elven Helmet and took it from it's perch. I shattered the glass to the display case with it, quickly, I took as many pieces as I could and ran away. I would have to come back for the rest later. Perhaps one day I'll find someone to forge the pieces together again._

 _No one found out I was the one who destroyed it. The servant who placed it was blamed and discarded. I felt my first twinge of guilt but quickly disregarded the feeling. It was my fathers fault. He didn't need to kill her, he was just acting out of jealousy anyway._

I quickly awoke at the sound of the door opening. I sat up alert with my weapon drawn. I quickly realized the mortal was familiar, I wasn't sure whether to relax or not. I could still feel the pain from the wound I still had on my abdomen. It didn't feel as bad so perhaps it healed a bit.

"Mistress of Death, it is an honor." His deep voice was welcoming. I lowered my weapon and watch him as he closed the door behind him. I let him approach me, I wasn't sure if trusting this mortal was the best of ideas, I was already weakened by that dremora. I also realized I had not had any sustenance in the past few weeks. It was probably about time I ate something. Mortal food looked so unappealing.

"What brings you here to this place?" I ask in a tired tone, I couldn't hide the fatigue as well as I would have liked.

"Some business in Bruma." He was very vague. I didn't press the matter. There was a comforting silence in the room. I felt myself relax a bit.

"Come, sit." I invited, he quietly obliged. I couldn't hold in a wince when his weight shifted the bed, it didn't go unnoticed. He didn't say anything about it which was relieving.

I felt that same odd feeling as before. Somehow it was starting to numb the pain I felt, then I felt hungry. A fierce hunger that couldn't be willed away. I wondered what brought this up. I had to get out of here. I got up and exited the cottage without a word and leaned on the door after closing it. I put my hands over my mouth and looked at the ground with hunger. It was then I realized I needed to feed, there was going to be a feast today but I chose to leave. No one had bothered to stop me, this must have been my father's way of punishing me for meddling in his affairs. I stood there for what seemed like an eternity until I came to my senses. I looked up to see sunset in the distance, the temperature was quickly dropping. The cold seemed to help my thoughts drift from the hunger, I would not be about to keep pushing this aside. I pondered on the mortal inside. Perhaps I could get him to help me, I could bride him with one of my trinkets. I went back inside and averted my eyes from the mortal before me, but I could still feel the hunger rising.

"I have a proposition for you." I went over to the nightstand and grabbed the amulet and then looked over at him he looked so delectable. "Help me with a small task, and I will reward you with a most fitting weapon." I waited for an answer, pushing aside all thoughts of mutilating him and dining on his pondering eyes.

He simply nodded and tore my gaze away from him. I put the amulet on and took his had and silently left the cottage with him. I couldn't stop thinking about devouring this imperial man. His aroma beckoned me, pleading me to cut him open and feasting. I managed to keep the thoughts to myself and avoided all eye contact. We walked all day before encountering a minor gate guarded by clannfear and scamps. They looked at me with interest as I walked by them. They could see the hunger in my eyes. The amulet's enchantment could not hide the hunger in my eyes, I liked my lips as I laid my eyes on the furthest scamp. At this point even those disgusting creatures looked delectable. The scamp skittered away in fear, I was a bit disappointed but crossed the threshold to the Deadlands.

I lead the mortal to the tower ahead and we went the an elaborate maze of portals and hallways before reaching the dinning hall. I didn't expect my father to be there but he was, he also had a guest, Azura. They both looked up at me. I had forgotten to take the amulet off. They both knew who I was even in disguise but that would not stop the mockery I was about to hear from them. I invited the mortal to sit with me at the feast. He seemed to be taking all this rather well. He didn't look fearful towards me.

"How appropriate your daughter would invite a mortal home to feast with her. Just like her father." Azura remarked with a chuckle in her voice. Father didn't seem amused. I quickly served myself and told the mortal he could help himself to whatever looked appealing to him. I doubted any of it would be. My father's feasts were usually dismembered daedra and mortals. I helped myself to the mortal hearts on the tiered centerpiece plates.

"Amanthia, what is with that ridiculous disguise. Is this how you've been visiting the mortals? They are inferior to you, you have no need to lower yourself to them like this." Father scolded. His voice was a distant sound to me, I was too focuses on the feast before me, eating mortal hearts hungrily. This displeased him as he looked over at the mortal beside me.

"Discard this pet of yours when you finish." Azura gave him an amusing look before laughing at him.

I didn't plan on staying long anyway. I let myself indulge, I never liked eating in the dining hall with my father so I never ate until I absolutely had to. It was a habit I had gotten after I heard he was the one who was responsible for my mother's death. After a bit I left Azura and my father to their affairs and took the mortal with me back the way we came to the main tower. I noticed the fatigue in his eyes and decided to take him to my chambers. Once we reached my room simply let him go and I went to my vanity and discarded my amulet and began to brush my hair with my comb. It was made of bones and teeth from one of the creature in Morrowind. My room was adorn with trinkets from different Eras. I went over to the fragments of Hopesfire and pieced them together like a puzzle. I hadn't made any progress in collecting any more pieces from the trophy room in my fathers chambers. I needed to find someone I could entrust these to so that I could get the rest before finding someone to reforge the sword.

I forgot all the mortal I had brought as I started to think of the Priest of Akatosh again, I wanted to see him again. As I began to remember more of my past the grudge I had against him started to rekindle. I turned and remembered about the mortal I lead back with me. He hadn't said anything since we arrived. Perhaps... this mortal would help me meddle in my fathers affairs since I granted the favor he so boldly pleaded for.

"Mortal, what can I call you?" I inquired.

"... I am Lucien Lachance." He seemed to be taken off guard by this.

"Lucien.. The favor I ask one from you is as follows. You will help me into my father's chambers to take the rest of the fragments I need. Then you will find someone who can reforge the blade. In return you will receive the Blade of Woe." He stayed silent for a moment and I looked over at one of my many trinkets. I picked up my most prized weapon, The Blade of Woe, I showed it to him before tucking it away in my robe. I most likely will not be returning again.

"It would be an Honor, Mistress of Death." His response made me smile. I took a bag and put the sword fragments in it, along with my amulet. I lead him out of my chambers and we quietly made our way to my father's trophy room. I told him to stand guard and quickly went in and took the rest of Hopesfire's fragments. I noticed a dagger in a locked display case, it had the Mythic Dawn symbol on the hilt. It glowed with a strange enchantment I hadn't seen before. There was a beat up letter next to it. I broke the glass and took both the letter and dagger. Then quickly left and we both made our way to the nearest exit.


	6. The Downfall of Dagon

**Chapter Five: The Downfall of Dagon**

I sent Lucien away on his errand to reforge Hopesfire while I had found one of my father's mortal followers. I was able to get information out of him very easily to find where Mankar Camoran was. Apparently He had gone to "Paradise" I despised that false plane. It was flawed and unstable because humans know nothing of forging planes of oblivion. Once I had the information I needed I got rid of this mortal. I couldn't have him running around knowing I had gone to him for information.

I took out the dagger I had found in my father's things. The letter had said it was a key that belonged to a Dremora named Kruv'ecath, he was to watch Dagon's followers closely in a place called "Paradise."

I began the process of opening the gate to Paradise. Once it was open I quickly threw the robes over myself along with my amulet to conceal my daedric appearance. I had never seen such an unstable plane of existence. It made me uneasy at the thought that it could collapse on itself at any minute. As I entered I heard a voice in the distance. It must have been Mankar, I made my way to get closer. He seemed to be having a conversation with someone about a speech he would be giving soon I suppose this amulet was an important step in bring my father to the mortal realm. I decided to wait in this plane until I had the perfect opportunity to take it.

I tried to keep busy as I discreetly watched Mankar from a distance. As everyone began to gather for his speech I became bored. Mankar had started off praising Dagon and other nonsense. I let my eyes wonder, I caught a glimpse of what I thought I recognized as Martin. Curious I kept looking over at him, I managed to catch another glimpse and it was indeed Martin. This confused me but I suddenly realized I would have to change my plans a bit. I couldn't risk Martin like that.

I suppose I would have to just take it mid speech and just take Martin with me. It wouldn't be the way I wanted but if I left him behind something could happen. Why would he even come here knowing that they're after him? I took a moment to find an opening and plan the best way to escape. Behind Martin was an open area that lead outside. I quickly pushed through the crowds as Mankar revealed the Amulet of Kings. I snatched the amulet out of his hands and everyone became hostile towards me. I had to avoid a blast of magic before running off in Martin's direction. I felt a sudden surge of energy hit me, I tried to ignore the pain as I approached Martin. I grabbed him and pulled him along with me, I took out Kruv'ecath's dagger and tore another portal and pushed Martin through first along with the Amulet of Kings. I felt another spell hit me, it burned and my breathing became uneven. I couldn't wear the amulet anymore. I quickly discarded the amulet and turned around to see everyone had stopped for a moment.

"Follow me and I will watch you burn in the lakes of the Deadlands." I threatened as I left through the collapsing Portal. Once on the other side my legs gave out under me and I fell to my knees. Their weak mortal spells seem to do a lot of damage to me in my mortal disguise. I could feel the pain slowly fading as my daedric body began to heal itself. I'm not sure if I should wear my amulet anymore.

"We seem to keep running into each other." I looked up to Martin, I had almost forgotten about him. He didn't seem very happy, in fact he looked quite the opposite.

"Perhaps you should stop following me then." I scoffed. I looked up at the sky, it was nightfall, I suppose I should take Martin to a safer location. I forced myself to stand, I wavered a bit but I tried to hide it. "We should get moving before someone follows." I picked up the Amulet of Kings from the floor and offered it to him, He looked a bit taken off guard by this gesture and cautiously took the amulet.

"Where should I take you to?" I felt a bit awkward now. This wasn't something I had planned for, I avoided eye contact with him but noticed how familiar our surroundings looked. It was Harcane Grove. Which meant there was an oblivion gate nearby. I looked around and tried to listen for any suspicious movement. I looked over at Martin, the moonlight reflected softly from his auburn hair. Our eyes met for a moment, he was clearly annoyed and I quickly tore my gaze away. I could feel a strange feeling in my chest. He hadn't answered me but I knew we couldn't stay so I just chose to walk in the opposite direction of the oblivion gate. I grabbed him by his red robes, I didn't want to burn him again but I couldn't leave him here.

After a few hours I noticed Martin's pace slowed, I looked back to see his tired features. Perhaps he needs rest. "We can rest here." I dropped my bag and noticed the tattered red robes on me, I had forgotten to discard them earlier, I quickly ripped off the remains and balled it up into a small pile on the floor. I begrudgingly put on my amulet again since I had finally healed from all my earlier wounds. I looked back at my path of decay and wondered if we really should stop here, Martin seemed to notice as well. I could see how uneasy he was, I sat down facing away from him, I suddenly felt dread, this was a bad idea. Why did I let myself get into this mess.

I was surprised by Martin when he sat next to me. I covered my face with my hand and tried to look away.

"Thank you." He said suddenly, I looked over confused. "I never got to thank you for saving the girl in Kvatch, and for helping me at the oblivion gate." His gaze was soft and sincere. I looked away before I could embarrass myself. I wasn't sure what to say.

"I..." I felt uncomfortable, I didn't know how to respond to him, I began to get irritated with myself. "It's not like I had to or anything, it just happened." I spoke irrationally before I could stop myself. I felt even more uncomfortable. I quickly got up and walked away a little holding my my hand over my mouth. Why am I acting so odd.

Soon after he had fallen asleep, I decided to sit next to where he had fallen asleep. I tried to forget about what happened earlier. He looked so peaceful as he slept. I reached over to sweep his hair from his face, I heard some rustling in a nearby bush. Alerted I got up abruptly but was met with a familiar face. The unicorn had come around again. I slowly sat down again, as the beast came over to Martin and I. I was surprised that the beast could recognize me. It laid next to me nonchalantly, suddenly I felt tired as it stared at me. I let myself lay down, completely forgetting that I was supposed to stand watch.

The next morning the bright rays of the sun woke me. As I opened my eyes I noticed I was face to face with Martin, who had already been awake. His face was only centimeters away, I could feel the warmth of his breath. I quickly sat up, my face burned with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized but didn't dare look at him. I could feel my heart racing, I stood up and noticed that the unicorn was still around. Slowly it too rose to its feet, I began to gather my things. I turned around but ran into Martin. He apologized and tried to go around me but I grabbed his arm without thinking, he turned to me confused.

"You never told me where to take you." I looked at him and tried to keep a straight face.

"I suppose the Imperial City. Now that I have the Amulet of Kings, I must go light the Dragonfires" He seemed a bit worried about something, I wasn't sure if I should ask so I simply nodded in response.

I helped him up onto the unsaddled unicorn after I had climbed up, I then realized I had no idea wear to go. We stayed there a moment before I was able to gather the courage to tell him.

"I actually haven't been here that long, I'm not really sure where the Imperial City is... Do you happen to know which direction it's in." I said sheepishly. He seemed a bit amused for a moment before he explained that it was hard to miss. I let him lead the horse, which made the ride very awkward for me. His arms had to reach around me to lead the unicorn in the right direction. I didn't say anything and avoided all eye contact but I could feel myself blushing hard. Soon I could feel myself relax in his arms and let myself enjoy the feeling instead of shying away from it. I didn't even realize I fell asleep again.

" _Amanthia your my only hope in keeping the mortal realm safe. Mehrunes will try many times to destroy everything they have here but I need you to keep him from destroying them. He greedily hungers to extend his territory. The only way for you to stop him is with the Divine Spark. The ritual I've taught you will allow you to use it's power. This must only be used as a last resort, the power will fade as mine is fading, I do not know what you will become after it fades"_

A/N:

Okay so this is going to start some intense crap to go on so fasten your seat belts when you read the next chapter.


	7. Betrayal

**Chapter Six: Betrayal**

I awoke when we stopped abruptly, I noticed it was a messenger boy. He gave me what looked like a wrapped blade, I quickly unwrapped it to see it was Hopesfire, it shone brightly but the enchantment seemed to be dulled a bit. I happily gave the messenger the Blade of Woe to give to Lucien. I put away Hopesfire and we continued our way. I noticed the hum of a minor oblivion gate in the distance, I felt uneasy. The scene I had caused in Mankar's Paradise would not go unnoticed from my father, I always had a servant to watch over his followers. I wondered when he would come for me.

I thought about my mother again, more and more memories seemed to flood my mind the longer I wore this amulet.

 _We were in the same room where I had hide from my father. My mother had told me she had something important for me. From a satchel she produced a live heart that beat ominously. I looked up at her confused."This is the Heart of Lorkhan, it's also known as the Divine Spark. In order to keep this safe you will need to keep it within you. This will hurt. I'm sorry" She swiftly plunged a blade into my chest and tore it open. I felt instant pain and my vision began to go blank as I cried out in agony. She placed the Heart of Lorkhan inside and began to mend the wound. My body couldn't handle the pain anymore and everything went black._

 _I got up to see a gnarled scar across my chest. My vanity was shamed and I quickly covered it. It was odd feeling another heart beat next to mine. My mother came in to see me, she tenderly touched my face and explained to me what had just happened and what this means for me._

 _"You are now the keeper of the Divine Spark. You are to never tell your father about this. If the time comes you will have to extract the heart and use the tools to perform the ritual and stop your father if he ever walks the Mortal Realm again. Do what you can to thwart his plans before it comes to that, but never let him know it was you. I fear what may happen to you if he finds out. She tenderly placed a kiss on my forehead._

My eyes went wide as I remembered the pain vividly. I placed my hands over my chest in pain. I held in my agonized cry but my eyes still watered. The memory was too vivid. The intensity of it soon subsided. I simply held myself after that. I suddenly felt weak, I was suffocating in the amulet but I couldn't remove it just yet. Another strong wave of pain came over me, but it felt different from the memory, it felt like something wanted to tear its way out.

A sudden battle cry of a daedra sounded. I quickly pulled Martin of the unicorn as the daedra attacked. The Unicorn attacked the hostile creature and I quickly discarded the amulet. The pain immediately stopped, I took out Hopesfire and attacked the daedra. The creature was a dremora.

"I come bearing a message from your father. You are a traitor and will die at the hands of Mehrunes Dagon." it screeched. I was able to defeat the daedra with less effort than before. I thought it was a bit odd but didn't question it.

The unicorn was still spooked and hostile. I decided it was best to leave the beast and continue by foot. I cautiously lead Martin away from the frightened beast and we continued to the Imperial City. I didn't bother putting on the suffocating amulet.

I bit into the walk Martin suddenly stopped. I turned to look at why he had topped but he simply looked at me serious for a moment before speaking.

"Why is it that your helping me."

"... This isn't something I want to discuss." This didn't bode well with him.

"So I'm supposed to just blindly trust you daedra?" I wasn't sure why but his words hurt a bit.

"Do what you want, what do I care?" I sneered at him. I thought about leaving but I didn't really have anything to occupy my mind.

The way he approached me reminded me of the first time he approached me, he was calm and well collected. As he reached for my hands I flinched away and took a few steps back, the plant life beneath me dying at each step I took.

"Don't..." I looked at the ground around me with a bit of guilt. He seemed to understand what I was getting at. I looked over at him, I noticed that even though I was the daedra, he still towered over me. I noticed his expression changed to surprise and his attention went behind me, but before I could even react a sword had hit me. It knocked me down, I looked up to see the dunmer woman, she was about to strike again but I managed to block her with my blade.

"Maiyuki stop." Martin tried to intervene as she struck me with a dagger with her other hand.

I felt an intense feeling of pain coming from my abdomen. She had stabbed me with a poisoned dagger. I couldn't keep my eyes focused. She called for a horse. Everything sounded muffled. She extracted the blade from my abdomen, which caused another sharp pain to rise. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I could barely feel Martin trying to wake me.

I awoke abruptly coughing, a strange liquid coming out of my mouth as I rolled over to my side. I opened my eyes to see Maiyuki hovering over with an empty vile in her hands. It must have been an antidote for whatever she poisoned me with. I continued to cough out more of the harsh liquid.

"Fascinating, your still alive." She mused. I glared at her. She had some nerve.

"I suppose it wouldn't be that much of a loss for you if I died anyway." I winced as I sat up. The wound in my abdomen wasn't healed yet. I also noticed that my usual daedric robes were changed to a simple linen shirt and pants that seemed to be very oversized on me. I caught my reflection in a sword laying against the wall of the room. I noticed the scar on my chest peaking out and I quickly adjusted the linen shirt to cover it. The gesture did not go unnoticed.

"So is there a story behind that scar?" I looked over to Maiyuki, she seemed mildly curious. I didn't answer right away and just brought my legs up to my chest to lean on them. Before she could ask anything else someone knocked on the door. Maiyuki invited them in, it was Martin. I suddenly felt nervous.

"How is our patient." He inquired.

"Prisoner." Maiyuki corrected him before looking me over quickly. "She looks fine. You did a good job." Maiyuki smirked at him. The realization that he was the one to tend to my wounds embarrassed me. He must have seen the gnarled scar. Martin came over to my side and sat down to look me over. I noticed Maiyuki staring intently at me, she seemed ready to attack at the slightest movement.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" His voice was soft but it felt intimidating to me. I wasn't sure I could find my voice for a moment. Then I started to feel that same odd feeling again. I recognized it as hunger. Perhaps being wounded is what causes the feeling to strike so suddenly.

"...I'm fine." The feeling of hunger soon subside as I suddenly felt a bit light headed. I tried my best to focus but the hunger came back again instead. I vaguely noticed a hand on my forehead before realizing they were speaking to me. I couldn't focus very well on what they said. Soon I was able to focus and everything went back to normal once again.

"Are you even listening?" I looked over at the dunmer slightly surprised and confused. I wasn't sure what they had said previously. Not sure on what to tell them I just looked away.

"...No." I said simply, Maiyuki sighed in frustration.

"Perhaps you need to rest." Martin seemed to understand I wasn't in the best shape. He offered his assistance to help me lie back down. I could feel my face flush with warmth as he did this. He gestured towards Maiyuki to leave the room with him. He carefully removed my amulet, setting it on the nightstand beside me. I hadn't even noticed that it was on, I thought I had taken it off? Perhaps they had placed it back on so they could transport me. I felt myself relax in Martin's care, letting myself fall asleep again.


	8. Lady of Convalesce

**Chapter Seven: Lady of Convalesce**

Rays of sunlight peaked in from windows, gently waking me. I felt sick, I had been drifting in and out of sleep, I wasn't sure how much time had past. I looked down to see fresh bandages. I looked over to see Martin sleeping in the chair at my bedside. His sleeves were stained with what I assumed to be my blood. I felt a strange and painful sensation in my chest, like before. I looked around to see that it was just Martin and I in the room. I reached out to touch his face tenderly but stopped myself as I remembered without the amulet my daedric power was not suppressed and my touch would hurt him. That's when I noticed his hands had burns on them.

I stood up from the bed and began to untangle my hair with my fingers. I noticed Hopesfire was on the nightstand next to me. I smiled as I picked it up. I noticed a tattered mess of the linen shirt and trousers next to Martin. I was back in my daedric robes. I turned around to go to it as I tied Hopesfire to my waist. I felt embarrassed again. He must have changed me back into my daedric robes because of this. I took the amulet from the nightstand and placed it around my neck again. I went over to Martin's side again and began to gently wake him.

"So it's true, the daughter of Dagon is siding with mortals." The voice startled me and I froze. It was Azura, Martin began to stir as turned to face Azura. She had disguised herself as a mortal. "How long have you been hiding it?" I looked at the daedric prince confused.

"wh-" I was cut off as Azura had interrupted and grabbed me.

"Don't play dumb. I know you have it. Or should I just take it?" She pulled out an enchanted dagger and realized she was talking about the Heart of Lorkhan. I panicked, I knew I would not stand a chance against Azura. I ripped myself away from her as she had started to rip into my chest. I succeeded in getting out of her grasp but stumbled over, waking Martin completely. Slowly I backed away and quickly I made a decision. I ran towards Martin and jerked him up to his feet and ran off with him, barely missing a blast from Azura. The blast had destroyed the walls and it began to collapse on itself, some of the rubble hit me and caused a bit of irritation on my fresh wound. I lead Martin away from Azura as best I could. We made it into a hallway and I made my way out of what I assumed to be an Inn. I pushed Martin out of the way as I noticed a blast coming towards us. It made contact with my shoulder, knocking me down, the pain was so intense, I had trouble getting to my feet again. I rushed Martin up onto the nearest horse then I quickly hoisted myself up onto the same horse. The pain was unbearable but I had to keep going, for Martin's sake. As we rode off I could hear Azura in the distance, warning that she would take the Divine Spark next time we met.

"What just happened?" Martin was shocked. He was caught completely off guard.

"I have something Azura wants." The cold air burned my wounded shoulder. The sudden movement had also reopened my previous wound I suppose it hadn't healed as much as I thought it did. I was much too weak to keep going in my current condition. We stopped at a cavern to rest for a bit. I tried to helped Martin down carefully but ended up losing my balance and falling off the horse. I landed on my back and the impact irritated my wounds as well as knocking the air out of me for a moment. I my lungs burned as I coughed. I noticed Martin come over to me trying to stopped the bleeding coming from my abdomen. I noticed his hands didn't burn, even as he went from touching my face to keep my focus. I realized then I was dying. His efforts would be in vain. I slowly tried to get up , ignoring Martin's protests.

"I'm dying, your efforts are in vain." I had only one option left. I'm not even sure if it would work with how wounded I was. I handed Martin Hopesfire, "I need you to continue cutting what Azura started. Just cut along the scar as a guide, I'm too weak to do it myself."

"What?" He looked at me appalled. "What will that do in helping you recover? That will only kill you faster." He accused. Maybe he was right. I barely even remembered how to do the ritual.

"I don't have a lot of time, the longer you stall the weaker I'll become. Don't question me _mortal_." I demanded.

He took the blade hesitantly. I explained exactly how I needed him to cut me. I cried out in pain as the blade tore me open. I quickly began to extract the Heart of Lorkhan. It was a bit difficult as I didn't realize it had fused into the rest of my body. I managed to ripe it out and was shaking from the pain. I could see Martin's horror in the corner of my eye. I tried my best to stay awake. I got up and made my way to the clearing just outside the cavern and began the ritual. The last thing I saw was a white light before being knocked down to the ground. I felt a burning before hearing a muffled voice. I didn't recognize it, soon the light subsided.

I awoke to see Martin's face above me, I didn't feel any pain. I felt his hand touch my face and noticed his burns started to fade as he did this. I noticed I also had leather armor on.

"By the nine, Your awake?! I was almost certain you had passed." Martin had a surprised look in his eyes but was also relieved. I noticed in the distance there was a body, probably a bandit that came by, I felt a bit guilty about it.

"I thought I was going to but I'm glad it worked." I slowly got up and saw Hopesfire discarded by the cavern entrance. I went over to pick it up, cleaning the old blood from the blade, then I noticed my appearance was different. I resembled my mother more than my father now. I touched my head to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. My horns were completely gone, I didn't even have the amulet on. I still had golden eyes but they no longer had slit pupils. My hair was even longer as well. Looking at myself made me think of my mother and I felt tears fall down from my eyes.

 _"What if I can't use the divine spark, what if it doesn't work?" I was doubtful that I could complete such a task._

 _"I will make sure it will" Almalexia promised._

 _"How?" I was so confused_

 _"You should rest now. We can talk about this another time." My mother chuckled and gently swept the hair from my face as I drifted to sleep._

I realized then what she meant. She had left the last of her power within so that when the time came she would help me. The voice I heard must have been hers. More tears fell from my face at this realization. I was feeling so many different emotions that I couldn't understand. Where did these emotions come from? Could it be I was no longer a daedra?

There was a sudden rumble in the ground and the sky began bleed. My father must be here now.

"I have to go." I didn't bother wiping the tears away. "I wish I had more time with you." I pulled him down for a quick kiss and then ran off in the direction my father had entered the Mortal Realm from. I approached the city limits fast and noticed Maiyuki going towards the city as well. I called to her and she stopped.

"I left Martin by a cavern south of here." I informed her as I kept running towards the city. She quickly went in the direction I sent her. I entered through the main gate of the city, readying my weapon to fight.


	9. Return of The Tribunal

**Chapter Eight: Return of The Tribunal**

 **Maiyuki's POV**

I cant believe how irresponsible that stupid daedra was, how could she just leave him out in the open like that. I found the cavern she told me about and I spotted Martin right away. I went up to him from behind.

"Why did she leave you here all alone? Does she not know how reckless that is?" I had startled him and he turned around dumbfounded. I simply shook my head. "Do you have the amulet? We need you to light the Dragonfires."

"Yes, let us go." He answered. I noticed the horse tied up by the cavern and decided to take it. This must have been one of the horses they used to get here. Martin explained to me about the attack on Cloud Ruler Temple and what happened at the cavern. Apparently she was dying and then did some sort of ritual that not only healed her but changed her appearance completely. He told me how she was surprised it worked which irked me. She didn't know what she was even doing and decided to do it anyway. I suppose she would have died either way if it didn't work. It didn't excuse her from just ditching the future emperor like that. I'd have to have a talk with Amanthia once this is all over.

We soon reached Imperial City and I lead the horse through the city to go straight to the Elder Council Chamber. I caught a glimpse of the daerdric girl fighting against Dagon and protecting people from the daedra roaming the streets. Regrettably I couldn't help the people at this time. We needed to prove that Martin really was Uriel's Heir. Formalities, stupid really. We made it to the Council and entered the building. Chancellor Ocato was the only one still present.

Martin put on the Amulet of Kings and Ocato was surprised and rejoiced at the new emperor but it was quickly interrupted as Daedra burst through the doors. I quickly took care of them and lead Martin and Ocato to the Temple of One to light the Dragonfires. As we made our way we caught another glimspe of Amanthia and Mehrunes Dagon. She seemed to be winning. There might be hope yet.

We quickly entered the Temple District and went straight into the Temple. Martin Began to light the Dragonfires but nothing happened. I couldn't believe we were too late.

"It's over then... We're all going to die." Ocato said.

"Please save the drama, we can just get rid of Dagon ourselves." I scoffed.

"No, that will do nothing. Dagon is an Immortal, He can only be killed by another immortal." Martin said with mirth.

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do? I'm not going to stand around while people are dying out there." With that I went over to the door but was stopped by Ocato.

"You must not open the doors. You will let in the daedra." Before I could protest Ocato's words, the roof of the temple had been torn off to reveal a weakened Dagon desperately trying to kill Amanthia. Dagon dropped to the ground causing the ground to shake beneath our feet. I decided to leave the temple and join the fight against my better judgment. I noticed the daedra were retreating. Martin joined me outside and I lead the way to Amanthia. I could see that Dagon had collapsed and was now person sized. Three other spectral figures with weapons of their own appeared around Amanthia as she thrusted her sword into Dagon's chest and he let out a scream of agony. He swung his battle-axe at her and made contact. She was flung into a building wall which collapsed around her. The other figures disappeared in a bright light. Before they had all gone I noticed one of them had a strong resemblance to Amanthia.

"Curse you Amanthia, this was Almalexia's plan all along..." He turned to stone as he cursed the sky. I quickly ran to Amanthia with Martin. We helped her up, honestly she looked like she had better days. She was really weak, we lead her back to the temple. She collapsed before the temple and refused to enter. What a drama queen I thought. I went in to talk to Ocato and tell him the good news and I left Martin outside with Amanthia.

I came back out to get Martin but stopped as I noticed they were acting strange towards each other. Something was going on between those two. I cleared my thought as I noticed they were leaning in to kiss each other. They both looked up with a mix of surprise and embarrassment.

"Ocato needs to speak to you Martin." He quickly got up and and came inside. I caught him smile a bit at Amanthia. Clearly I was missing something about what happened between them at the cavern. I had already noticed Amanthia ogling Martin since we first saw her in Kvatch but now Martin is acting weird. I looked over at Amanthia. "Well I see you two are pretty close now. It's almost sickening."

She avoided my gaze and said nothing. I simply shrugged it off and went inside to join Ocato and Martin as he was now crowned the new Emperor of Tamriel. I was named Champion of Cyridyl. They talked about Amanthia and how she saved Tamriel from Dagon and discussed what would happen with her but couldn't come to a conclusion. I went back out to fetch her but noticed she was collasped on the floor unconscious.

"I don't think you'll have to worry much about what to do with her, she seems to be dying anyway." I said nonchalantly. Martin was alarmed and went over to her side, I simply shook my head at this. Martin was a fool, can't he see she was just another daedra. Her mere presence was proof that the barrier between us and oblivion is completely gone still. Martin picked up her frail body and took her inside with him. Ugh, sentiment. I would have to keep a close eye on him. Caring for her could be his downfall.

Later Ocato had lead us into the White Gold Tower, Martin had insisted on bringing Amanthia with us. Ocato had agreed reluctantly. He also thought we shouldn't have her around, daedra shouldn't be trusted. I followed the new emperor to the room he was to leave Amanthia in. He ended up dismissing me so he could care for her. I left the room but I waited outside the closed door just in case.

I couldn't hear them clearly, all I heard were muffled voices. Only a few words were clear. I heard something about Azura returning for... Something. I couldn't quite understand. Amanthia was in a weakened state so I could only understand what Martin was saying. Soon their conversation stopped, I assumed she passed out again. Martin didn't leave the room. I huffed and decided to go down the hall so that Martin would not find me snooping. Not long after I noticed Martin came out, he saw me down the hall but walked away, leaving the door a bit opened when he left. I decided to take a look and see how far gone Amanthia was. I stood at the doorway as I looked inside. It looked like she was pretty mangled. I noticed a bowl of water and a small cloth on the nightstand beside the bed. The water looked more like watered down blood than water anymore. Martin must have left to get bandages. I shook my head at the idea and left the room. I suppose this is what happens what you appoint a priest to be the next emperor.

A few days had gone by and Amanthia had still not recovered. I figured it was only a matter of time before she died. I told the emperor this but he did not want to hear any of it and became angry with me. I left him to his precious daedra and decided to do some errands around Imperial City. It was long after that I heard a blast, I looked to see part of the White Gold Tower had exploded. It was in the same area as Amanthia. I quickly made my way back. I knew having her around was no good.


	10. From Light to Ashes

**Chapter Nine: From Light to Ashes**

 **Amanthia's POV**

I could feel a familiar warmth holding me. I looked up to see the Priest of Akatosh, he was wearing the emperors robes and the Amulet of Kings. I gave him a weak smile, I couldn't stay awake long enough to say anything to him but I felt his hand caress my face and he said something to me but I couldn't understand as I drifted away again.

" _Once you use the Divine Spark you will become like all of us, you will be the new Tribunal." My mother gestured to herself, and the others. I didn't quite understand as she continued. "Your duty will be to protect the Mortals from the unlawful daedra and keep peace between the mortals." Before I could ask her any questions My father had come in, he was here to take me to the Deadlands with him. I left my mother that day forever. I looked back at her with tears in my eyes, but she said nothing to stop him from taking me away. She offered a small reassuring smile before I left through the double doors of the Temple. My father looked down at me before looking forward again._

 _"Sentiment is for the weak Amanthia. I will teach you to be strong, you are above these useless mortal feelings."_

I woke up again and noticed I was in a well decorated room. I caught sight of Martin across the room, He seemed to be reading something. I smiled and made my way out of the bed to go to him but I stopped when he looked up. I realized this wasn't Martin as their features changed into Azura.

"What have you done with the Heart of Lorkhan." Azura took me into a choke-hold. I let out a surprised yelp as she did this. She lifted me from the ground effortlessly and I struggled in her grasp before she through me across the room into the wall. I coughed and gasped for air.

"I don't know what happened to it. After I used it- I fainted..." Azura was displeased with me and began to walk over to me again. I scrambled to my feet in an attempt to leave the room but Azura sent an energy blast towards me, It was a direct hit and sent me into the next room. Azura gracefully walked through the rubble and lifted me by the hair.

"I'll ask you again, where is the Heart of Lorkhan."

"Stop right there!" Some royal guards had called out from behind her. She simply laughed.

"Oh how amusing, I'm sorry mortals, I don't have time to play with you right now. She vanished as she laughed, the laughter lingered for a moment after she had disappeared. I slowly staggered my way up. I still wasn't well from my fight with my father. I saw Martin come in shortly after, I could feel my legs give out from under me. He dismissed all the royal guards leaving just us in the rubble. He helped me out of the rubble and lead me to the nearest seat in the room.

"Azura came back... I don't think your safe around me. I need to leave." I tried to get up again but my body protested and I simply fell into Martin's arms. He gently put me back into my seat. I could see the worry in his eyes, I wasn't sure why but I started to feel guilty.

"You're too weak to be going anywhere, don't you see that Amanthia?" The worry that laced his words made me feel even guiltier.

"I am the only one Azura wants, as a Tribunal I can't let her harm anyone else." I quickly got up again. "I wish the best for you." Before I could leave he took my hand and our eyes met for a brief moment, his gaze was so intense that I could feel a wave of warmth on my cheeks suddenly. I wanted to stay with him, but Azura would be back.

"Why not stay until you are well enough to leave?" He almost sounded like he was pleading. I couldn't agree, no matter how much I wanted to just say yes.

"I... Can't..." I could feel my eyes beginning to have a slight sting from tears that threatened to fall. The moment was immediately interrupt by a guard.

"Your highness, Your needed downstairs." The guard left when Martin dismissed him. Martin looked back at me and I quickly looked down at the floor. I couldn't stop my idiotic tears but I didn't want him to see how pathetic I was being. I tried my best to will them away but it was no use. It was much harder to suppress my mortal feelings without my daedric blood suppressing them.

 _Sentiment is for the weak_

my father was right. I had almost died fighting my father, and for what? Sentiment? I felt angry with myself. I avoided looking directly at Martin, I'm sure he could see my pitiful tear stained face by now.

"I need to go." I quickly left while I still had the strength to do so. I ran down the stairs, I could hear him calling out to me but I kept going. I quickly hid into a room at the bottom of the stairs. I felt so fatigued from the run and my vision was being distorted by small blurry black dots and I felt light headed. I sat down in front of the door and just focused on my breathing. I noticed something odd about my physique and noticed I still had the Heart of Lorkhan with me. I tried to think back on how that could be possible. I vaguely remembered Martin came over to me when I had collapsed. Could he have put it back in as an attempt to save me.

"Are you ready to give up that 'Divine Spark' as all you Tribunal like to call it." Azura appeared from the shadows. I didn't have the strength to get up anymore but made meager attempts to escape in vain. She lifted me again and slammed me against the wall with one hand, with the other she tore through my chest and extracted the Heart of Lorkhan. I screamed in agony, she hadnt been careful in her search to extract it, leaving me with many internal wounds. She dropped me on the ground when she had what she came for. I had trouble breathing, every breath burned and caused me great pain.

Azura summoned one of her servants, a Winged Twilight, this daedra had long talons and a pair of bat-like wings protruding from it's back. The servant held a box with daedric writing, Azura placed the heart inside and closed it as she watch the box lock itself.

"It's a pity you didn't just give it to me, I wouldn't have had to take it by force. Perhaps if you survive I will greet you as the new Ruler of the Deadlands." She looked up towards the door and smiled. "Well it looks like your toy has found you." Azura left into the shadows with her servant. I looked over to see Martin. He came over to me and knelt beside me.

"I'm sorry... I..." I winced in pain, speaking seemed to only worsen the pain. Martin tried to stop me from speaking but I took his hand and continued. "I couldn't risk... hurting you.." I writhed at the pain of each word. I wouldn't be able to keep talking.

"You didn't need to, you would have been safe with-" I placed my hand over his soft lips and interrupted him.

"No... I-" I started coughing, suddenly suffocating on a warm liquid in my throat. Once I cleared my throat I continued. "Ever since I saw you in Kvatch, I felt a strange attraction to you. I fought to save this realm, for you." I felt myself getting weaker, I took a deep breath before continuing. "I tried to express that before I left you to go battle but... I don't think I was very clear..." The pain suddenly increased and I writhed in pain. I whimpered a bit. "I really do wish I had more time with you..." I managed to say before another wave of pain hit.

Before I knew what was going on I felt his lips brush up against mine in a short passionate kiss. My pain had started to numb as my vision started to blur away.

"Please stay awake. Perhaps there's still time." I could hear his voice wavering a bit.

"Daedra aren't supposed to walk with mortals..." I said with tears in my eyes. The divine power I had started to dissipate. I vaguely saw my reflection in Martin's eyes, I began to change back into my daedric form. I felt his grip on me tighten as he realized I was dying. I felt a warm sensation on my chest wound. I could vaguely see Martin attempting to heal me. I could feel my limbs become too heavy for me as I was losing strength. I could vaguely hear him pray to Akatosh as he noticed his attempts were in vain. I felt tears go down the sides of my face, I realized I needed to say goodbye before it was too late. I tried my best to lift my hand to touch his face. He took my hand and I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Martin, I really wish I could stay here with you... Goodbye..." The feeling in my limbs went away and I noticed I started to decay into ashes. I looked at Martin pleadingly. I wanted to hear his voice one last time. He placed a final sweet kiss on my lips before he spoke.

"Perhaps we'll see each other again in another lifetime Lady Amanthia." He said hopeful. I smiled at him in agreement. My vision started to gray, I could see tears falling from Martin's eyes but there was nothing I could do, I was too weak to respond. I tried to speak but nothing came out. I saw a distant figure come in as my vision had completely left. The last thing I felt was Martin holding me tight. I vaguely heard his last words to me.

 _Please don't go Amanthia..._

A/N:

So I might make an Epilogue of them meeting later reincarnated? Not sure. If I do there isn't a guarantee that they'll be a couple then but it's an idea I've been going over.


End file.
